Equivalent Trade
by Luxam
Summary: Mereka sama-sama terluka, sama-sama kecewa, sama-sama putus asa. Tapi mereka bangkit dan tetap hidup, karena itulah Equivalent Trade.


**Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa**

**.**

**Equivalent Trade  
**

**By Luxam**

**.**

**.**

Awalnya biasa saja.

Malam itu disaat hujan sedang turun dengan derasnya, ayahnya membawa pulang seorang anak laki-laki berwajah oriental. Rambut hitamnya basah kuyup tiada ampun, dengan kulit putih khas ras timur yang samar terlihat menggigil kedinginan.

Dia yang ketika itu masih seorang gadis kecil tanpa dosa, langsung saja membawa setumpuk handuk bersih dari lemari ayahnya, tanpa sadar kalau yang pada akhirnya berceceran di lantai tidak hanya handuk—tapi juga beberapa potong kemeja ayahnya dan pakaiannya sendiri. Selain itu, ia juga bergegas ke dapur dan menyeduhkan kopi dan teh hangat, masing-masing untuk ayahnya dan tamu kecilnya itu.

Anak laki-laki itu menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam seakan takjub melihat ada seorang anak perempuan yang bisa mengurus keperluan rumah tangga sampai sebegitunya, walau hal ini terhitung wajar mengingat sang Ibu dari anak perempuan ini memang telah menghadap pada-Nya tak lama sesaat setelah ia dilahirkan.

Ayahnya mengusap kepalanya lembut. Tanpa kata memang, namun orang yang melihat akan tahu kalau itu sebuah pujian akan kebanggaan terhadap kemandirian anaknya.

"Riza, mulai sekarang anak ini akan menjadi muridku, namanya Roy."

Gadis kecil itu membelokkan pandangannya untuk menatap anak laki-laki itu lurus. Si jagoan kecil menatapnya balik, dan dengan mata penuh keyakinan ia berujar, "Aku Roy Mustang. Salam kenal, Riza-chan."

**.**

"Roy, makaaan!"

Teriakan si gadis yang kini telah berumur tiga tahun lebih dewasa ketimbang saat dia pertama kali bertemu anak laki-laki itu terdengar menggema ke seluruh ruangan.

Hening, tak ada jawaban.

"Roooy! Berhenti dulu menjamah seluruh buku di perpustakaan! Aku sudah menyiapkan makanan, tahu!"

_GRADAK GRUDUK GRESEK GRESEK BRAK!_

"Iyaaa!"

Si lelaki—yang juga sudah tiga tahun lebih tua dibanding saat itu tentunya—terburu-buru menapaki turun anak tangga, bergegas ke ruang makan. Di sana, si gadis sudah menunggu sambil berkacak pinggang dan menatapnya kesal.

"Aku sudah memanggilmu sejak beberapa menit lalu, kan? Kenapa baru datang sekarang?"

Lelaki itu tertunduk, "Maaf, Riza-chan. Buku-buku alikimia milik guru menarik semua... aku sangat antusias membacanya!"

"Jangan memanggilku dengan tambahan _chan_ lagi!" bentak gadis itu, "Aku sudah bukan anak kecil!" lanjutnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu... Riza?"

"Sudah! Makan!"

**.**

"Alkimia itu menarik. Ilmu ini berpendapat bahwa seseorang tak akan bisa mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih kalau dia juga tidak memberi lebih," jelasnya.

Dia merubah posisi duduknya, "Apa maksudnya _sesuatu yang lebih_ itu?"

"Sesuatu yang berharga—tidak apa adanya—sesuatu yang kau sangat tidak rela jika seseorang mengambilnya—dan hal yang akan kau lindungi walau dengan taruhan nyawa."

"Ibuku berharga, aku menyayanginya. Apa aku bisa bertemu kembali dengannya kalau kutukar dengan nyawaku?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos.

"Jangan bercanda, Riza. Bukan yang seperti itu," nada bicaranya turun, menampakan ketidakyakinan.

"Lalu?"

"Ibumu sudah meninggal, Riza—itu fakta. Sama seperti ibu kandungku _yang-entah-ada-di-mana_. Bukankah yang tersisa pada akhirnya hanya kita yang masih hidup ini? Kurasa tidak setara jika kita harus menukar nyawa hanya untuk orang yang sudah mati."

"Kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa kita harus melindunginya dengan taruhan nyawa."

"Melindungi dengan taruhan nyawa _untuk sama-sama hidup_, bukan mengorbankan diri _untuk dia seorang yang hidup_. Mungkin kau sedih karena ibumu pergi—tapi lihat dirimu sekarang. Kau jadi lebih kuat. Kau hebat. Tahan banting. _Equivalent Trade_..."

"Terserah kau," ujarnya acuh pada akhirnya.

**.**

Tiga tahun sekali lagi sudah berlalu sejak terakhir pertemuan pertama mereka. Kini, mentari senja terbenam pelan, membawa seluruh insan pada rasa kantuk mereka setelah lelah seharian menjalani hidup.

Suasana rumah gaya barat itu jadi tampak mencekam, dengan beberapa pohon gersang dan daun-daunnya yang berserakan. Rumah yang hanya ditinggali seorang alkimis tua bersama anak gadisnya dan seorang muridnya itu, memang tak pernah benar-benar dirawat seperti layaknya rumah pada umumnya. Lapisan catnya mengelupas, ditambah dengan deritan pintu kayu dan jendela yang seringkali terdengar ketika dibuka.

Tak ada yang berniat untuk memperbaikinya. Si murid terlalu sibuk dengan sindrom alkimianya sedang sang guru memang dari awal tak peduli. Dan si gadis, tak punya kuasa untuk melakukannya sendirian.

"Mau ke mana?" tanya lelaki itu ketika melihatnya menggotong beberapa balok kayu besar.

"Memperbaiki pintu belakang. Kemarin pintu itu rusak ketika tertiup angin kencang."

"Sekarang kan sudah malam?" Dia menutup buku 'Mekanisme Alkimia' yang sedari tadi dibacanya.

"Kalau menunggu hingga besok pagi, seisi rumah sudah berantakan diacak-acak pencuri yang mungkin datang malam ini lewat pintu itu."

"Baiklah, kubantu."

Akhirnya.

**.**

"Jadi kau sekarang resmi menjadi bagian dari militer, Roy?" tanyanya sambil menggoreskan pena.

"Ya, Guru...," kata-katanya tertahan, "Aku akan mengambil tes kualifikasi dan menjadi alkimis negara."

Sang Guru tersentak. Dia menghentikan goresan penanya dan berbalik menatap murid satu-satunya itu. "Sudah kuduga, kau masih terlalu dini untuk mendapat gelar _alkimis api_."

"Masih... belum? Pada akhirnya anda hanya mengajarkan teori-teori dasar tentang alkimia..."

"Tentu saja." Dia masih tak bergeming. "Tak ada gunanya mengajarkan alkimia pada seseorang yang akan merendahkan dirinya dengan menjadi anjing militer."

"...Karena alikimis ada untuk rakyat, kan?" Laki-laki itu tersenyum hambar. "Guru... negara membutuhkan alikimis-alikimis profesional untuk membantunya dari serangan negara-negara lain. Kenapa anda yang sangat ahli dalam alkimia ini malah mengurung diri di rumah dan menghentikan peneliti—"

"Itu tidak penting lagi," potongnya cepat, "Penelitianku sudah berakhir sejak bertahun-tahun lalu... dan aku sudah puas." Sang Guru membelalakan matanya, menampakan kekecewaan dan amarah pada negara yang telah lama ia pendam. "Selama alkimis hidup, dia akan terus mencari tahu kebenaran.. ketika dia telah berhenti mencari tahu semua itu, berarti dia sudah mati. Karenanya..."

Si murid terdiam akan kata-kata gurunya.

"...aku adalah manusia yang sudah mati sejak lama."

"Jangan berkata begitu, Guru! Berikanlah kekuatan anda untuk negara!"

"...Kekuatan?" Alkimis tua itu terbatuk kecil, "Jadi kau menginginkan kekuatan... Roy?"

Belum sempat dia melanjutkan kata-katanya, sebercak darah keluar dari mulutnya dan disusul oleh muntah darah yang parah.

"Guru!" teriak muridnya khawatir. Ia bergegas mendekati gurunya dan berusaha melakukan penyelamatan.

"Karena aku su.. dah.. melihat kehebatanmu dengan kedua mataku sendi... ri... ma... ka..."

"Guru!"

"...Sangat di... sayang... kan... aku tidak bisa mengajarkan apa-apa padamu, tapi..."

Muntahan cairan kehidupan itu makin banyak. Mengalir, deras.

"GURU!"

"...semua penelitianku telah kuserah pada anakku... kalau kau berjan... ji... akan menggunakannya untuk jalan kebaikan.. mungkin ia akan ma... u... memberitahu..."

"GURU! GURU!"

Roy tak kuasa menahan rasa terkejut itu. Dia berusaha memapah gurunya.

"Maaf... Riza..."

"GURU! SESEORANG! PANGGILKAN DOKTER!"

"Roy... kuserahkan Riza pada... mu... Tolong... Tolong... Jaga dia baik ba..."

"GURU—"

Dan gadis itu datang.

_BRAAAK!_

"…"

"…"

Dalam keheningan sepersekian detik itu, dia berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi pada—ayahnya.

"RIZA!"

**.**

"Bagaimana kau akan hidup setelah ini?" tanyanya dengan nada cemas dengan masih menatap tajam pada nisan itu.

_R.I.P. Berthold Hawkeye_

"Entahlah... aku tidak punya saudara lagi. Syukurlah, ayah menyekolahkan aku dengan baik." Dia juga sama. Dengan mata nanar dia menatap nisan milik orangtuanya. "Kurasa aku akan mencoba hidup sendiri."

"Begitu?" Dia mengeluarkan kartu nama dari dompetnya, dan langsung memberikan pada anak gurunya itu.

"Hubungi aku kapanpun kau butuh."

**.**

Dan waktu pun terus berlalu. Seiring terbitnya fajar, terbenamnya mentari, bergantinya siang dengan malam, terhapusnya air mata dengan senyum bahagia, atau terkuburnya luka dengan tekad kehidupan. Apapun itu, semuanya berubah.

Gadis itu dulu ceria—sekarang berbalik dingin. Sedangkan lelaki itu dulu naif—sekarang lebih naif. Tak ada satupun kesamaan yang dapat dijabarkan antara dulu dan sekarang. Namun satu faktanya, mereka _masih hidup_ dan _terus bersama_.

Gadis itu diangkatnya menjadi letnan ketika dirinya sendiri berpangkat kolonel. Dia menjaga janji pada gurunya, untuk menjaga_nya_. Segala pahit kehidupan seperti kesedihan, keputusasaan, kekeceweaan, atau kematian sudah mereka lalui semua—dan diterima apa adanya. Tak ada yang mengeluh, hanya rasa percaya yang menjadi dasar dari begitu kuatnya falsafah hidup mereka.

Ya, mereka jatuh. Namun mereka segera bangkit. Mereka tetap ada, dan inilah mereka sekarang.

"Hihihi...," Lelaki itu terkikik sendiri ketika sedang duduk di meja kerjanya. Si gadis yang sedang menyusun buku laporan ke dalam lemari di sebelahnya bertanya dengan nada dingin, "Ada apa, Kolonel?"

"Tak ada apa-apa, Letnan." Dia memainkan penanya dan tersenyum jahil menghadap Letnannya. "Aku sedang mengenang masa-masa saat aku pertama kali berguru pada ayahmu. Waktu itu kau masih kecil sekali ya, manis..."

Gadis itu mengabaikannya, melanjutkan menaruh folder-folder kumpulan hasil laporan kegiatan di Central.

"Kau tahu tidak? Aku sudah mulai menyukaimu sejak saat itu, loh... _Riza-chan_."

_CKLEK! DOR!_

Dan—entah sejak kapan—sebuah lubang hasil kerja Tokalev miliknya sudah bersarang di lantai tak jauh dari tempat lelaki itu menaruh kaki.

"Lanjutkan pekerjaan anda, Kolonel. Sebelum tembakan kedua dimulai."

_"Sesuatu yang lebih itu apa?"_

_"Rasa sakit."_

_"Apa yang kita dapat setelah merasa sakit?"_

_"Rasa lega. Kebahagiaan. Rasa Syukur. Itulah Equivalent Trade."  
_

**.**

**.**

**The End**

**.**

**Review?**


End file.
